Typical Internet of Things (IoT) deployments often have multiple routers deployed across a geographic area. Network (or National) Operations Centers (NOCs) may then monitor all of the routers from a centralized place. If the remote router goes down and does not reconnect back to the NOC, customers often have to send technicians to the location of the down router (e.g., a “truck roll”) in order to check and hopefully resolve the issue. Often, however, (e.g., 25% of the time), the reason for connectivity loss is simply a power outage. Since every site visit (truck roll) is associated with a cost (e.g., paying a technician per hour), this means that those associated costs are often (e.g., 25% of the time) an unnecessary loss of money.